The present invention is related generally to a hair styling tool preferably in the form of a comb wherein each tooth of the comb has a hair engaging means comprising a single hook allowing a plurality of uniformly spaced strands of hair to be rapidly and accurately gathered for the purpose of weaving, coloring, perming or cutting.